Axem Records
by Mr. Bowserman
Summary: The adventures and the lives of the axems.
1. Silver Arrives

I don't own the Axems or any Mario-related characters.  
  
Axem Blue sat in his living room reading the paper. One of the articles said, "THEFT AT MARIO'S HOUSE".  
  
BLUE: Who would be stupid enough to steal from Mario? Who even could steal from him?  
  
ARTICLE: Mario woke up the next morning and saw that something was missing. His ultra stone. "an ultra stone is a rare stone that poseses the power to send its holder from super rank to ultra rank the next time they hit a super block," says reporter Daniel.  
  
BLUE: (thinking) Whoever this thief is, he or she is without honor. The sunlight from the window was suddenly gone. Blue goes outside to investigate. A huge silver battle axe is floating above his house.  
  
BLUE: Could it be?  
  
Something jumps out it in a flash of silver lightning.  
  
BLUE: Silver. It's you.  
  
Yes. It was Axem Silver. His body shape was the same as Axem Green's was. Only he was silver.  
  
SILVER: Blue. It's been too long!  
  
BLUE: Incredible. I thought I'd never see another axem again. Where have you been?  
  
SILVER: Since the factory was destroyed, I decided to take me and my blade into space and explore the galaxy. I was passing by earth, so I thought I'd stop and visit. I hope I'm not intruding.  
  
BLUE: Not at all. Come in.  
  
SILVER: I will. As soon as I've parked my blade in a better place.  
  
His blade is parked in the meadow next to the mansion where Axem Blue's own blade is at.  
  
BLUE: You must have had adventures through the galaxy.  
  
SILVER: I have. And I've met lots of interesting people out there. I even picked up some advanced alien technology to improve my blade.  
  
BLUE: That sounds very stimulating.  
  
SILVER: Stimulating? (laughs) Blue, you haven't changed a bit.  
  
BLUE: Food?  
  
SILVER: I've grown into too many alien foods. And even before I went to space I never preferred earth food. Earth food is said to be weak and puny.  
  
BLUE: Some of it is very satisfying.  
  
SILVER: Give me what you like.  
  
AXEM: Cook!  
  
The cook comes in.  
  
AXEM: We have a guest here. He would like a very strong coffee, along with ten chili peppers as hot as you can make them. I will have the same.  
  
COOK: Another axem. Oh for the love of Eldstar. (she goes into the kitchen)  
  
SILVER: So how are chili peppers? Are they strong?  
  
BLUE: They are some of the strongest earth foods around. But they are weak compared  
  
to the food that we were served at the factory. On earth, chili is as close as we will get.  
  
SILVER: Throughout my journeys, I have been in more combat then I can count. I have conquered many strong opponents.  
  
BLUE: As have I. I have slayed much evil here on this world. They no longer live to see another day.  
  
SILVER: But since we can't return to Exor's vortex, this is as close to home as I can get. I may even hope you consider letting me stay here permanently.  
  
BLUE: I would be honored to have another axem living under this roof.  
  
SILVER: Excellent. I shant be that hard to live with.  
  
The cook brings in their breakfast. Silver tosses a chili pepper into his mouth.  
  
SILVER: Pitiful. It has no taste.  
  
BLUE: You get used to it. It's as strong and hot as you can hope for. SILVER: Not anymore. One of the things I picked up on my blade is a food replicator. Just tell it what you want, and it will simply create it in seconds.  
  
BLUE: Really. Interesting. Even some squill?  
  
SILVER: Ahh, your favorite I know. Yes.  
  
BLUE: Show me this replicator.  
  
They climb into the silver blade. Silver leads Blue to a room with a computer box in the wall.  
  
SILVER: Squill.  
  
A bowl automatically appeared in front of them. It was filled with live eels with red and black stripes. BLUE: Ahh, squill.  
  
He picks one of the squill up and tosses it in his mouth. He crunches it and swallows.  
  
BLUE: I haven't tasted anything this good in ages!  
  
SILVER: I will put a replicator in your own blade if you would like me too.  
  
BLUE: Oh do, do.  
  
They climb into the blue blade. Silver installs a replicator in one of the rooms.  
  
BLUE: Chaloop! Chaloop!  
  
A cup filled with a boiling blue liquid appears in front of him. He swallows and burps really loud.  
  
SILVER: You're excused.  
  
BLUE: This is amazing technology!  
  
SILVER: It is. And replicators are not all I have. Tell me, how fast does this old bucket move?  
  
BLUE: It travels at warp speed.  
  
SILVER: My blade can travel at warp six.  
  
BLUE: Incredible. You can go far into the depths of space with that speed.  
  
SILVER: I will install the warp six drive into your warp system. After all, what are axems for?  
  
Silver opens up the warp drive and upgrades it to warp six.  
  
SILVER: Now our blades can fly side by side through space. Unless you're scared to do that. Like I think you are.  
  
BLUE: What does that mean?!  
  
SILVER: Come on. This comfort. The luxury you get in this world. How do I know it hasn't made you weak? How do I know it hasn't made you a sentimental fool?  
  
Blue roars and raises his axe, Blue's and Silver's axes clash against each others.  
  
BLUE: I am an axem! If you need proof of that I will not hesitate to give it!  
  
SILVER: (smiles) That is the response of an axem! You are still one of us! We are warriors!  
  
BLUE: Yes!  
  
SILVER: We are two axem warriors!  
  
BLUE: That we are!  
  
They both grab each others hands that aren't holding an axe and squeeze very hard. Hard enough that it gives powerful pain. The pain shows that the two are warriors. (It's an axem custom)  
  
SILVER: We are almost like brothers, you and I.  
  
BLUE: I wouldn't go that far.  
  
SILVER: (laughs) You're alright Blue.  
  
DINNER TIME-  
  
When the cook found out she had someone else to cook for she wasn't happy. But she served dinner anyway.  
  
COOK: Eat it and choke.  
  
SILVER: Blue, was she joking?  
  
BLUE: Yes. If she wanted to assassinate us, she would have tried a long time ago. SILVER: This human stuff is all so confusing.  
  
BLUE: I have lived on earth for many years now and I still do not understand their humor.  
  
SILVER: That's not saying anything. Of all the time I knew you, you would never recognize a joke if it danced in front of you.  
  
BLUE: And you, of all the time I knew you, you angered easily. I see you have managed to control your temper over the years.  
  
SILVER: Yes. Anger only clouds your judgement and makes you lose control of your ability to think clearly. I am able to control my temper much better now.  
  
After dinner was over, Blue showed Silver his room in the basement.  
  
SILVER: My, my, I think I'll like it here.  
  
BLUE: You see that gargoyle in the wall. Never press into that. It opens a doorway that leads to your doom.  
  
SILVER: Alright, thanks for the warning.  
  
BLUE: Anything else you want?  
  
SILVER: I'm fine. Blue, would you like to explore the galaxy some time.  
  
BLUE: Perhaps later.  
  
SILVER: The galaxy is a big place.  
  
Blue leaves.  
  
SILVER: And the galaxy will be mine.  
  
Silver opens his bag and takes out an ultra stone. Yes, it was Axem Silver that stole the stone from Mario's house.  
  
SILVER: (thinking) Don't take too long to decide Blue. Because earth won't be around much longer. And if you don't leave soon, you'll go down with it. 


	2. Battle at Koopa Village

Once, again I don't own the Axems or any Mario related characters.  
  
The next day Axem Blue woke up and started reading the paper.  
  
ARTICLE: Thief still not found. The police have searched for evidence of who Mario's thief is. But they found nothing. "If our force is always this bad, then thieves might as well rule the world," says reporter Daniel.  
  
Axem Silver came in.  
  
SILVER: So you're an early bird too.  
  
BLUE: Breakfast?  
  
SILVER: We should teach that cook of yours how to make a warriors food. We can replicate the ingredients for her. Of course she might get angry.  
  
BLUE: Of course she will get angry but I care nothing about that. Silver walks to the TV.  
  
SILVER: On.  
  
BLUE: It won't obey you by word command. (picks up remte and turns it on)  
  
SILVER: Who is this white thing in the screen?  
  
BLUE: They call him Ronald McDonald. (changes channel)  
  
It goes onto a news station.  
  
STATION: Gang takes over Koopa Village. A gang of toads and koopas has taken over this peaceful town and harassing the citizens.  
  
BLUE: Koopa Village isn't that far away if we take the blade. Silver, do you have your axe ready?  
  
SILVER: I feel a battle coming on.  
  
BLUE: Yes.  
  
SILVER: I never could walk away from a battle. Let's take your blade.  
  
The two axems climb inside the blue blade. Blue powers up the engines and the blade floats into the sky. It flies quickly to Koopa Village. The two axems jump out running at a superhuman speed.  
  
Five gangsters saw them.  
  
GANGSTER: Who are you guys?  
  
BLUE: We-  
  
SILVER: Are-  
  
AXEMS: The Axem Rangers.  
  
GANGSTER: (sighs) Get these losers.  
  
The four other gangsters attack. Blue dashes behind two and knocks them out immediately. Silver handles the other two.  
  
GANGSTER: Oh boys, we have two troublemakers.  
  
A dozen gangsters come out.  
  
SILVER: Come on Blue. Let's show them what an axem is made of.  
  
BLUE: Don't talk. Fight!  
  
The gangsters attacked. Blue and Silver dashed as blurs and the gangsters were knocked out one after one.  
  
The head gangster ran away. Silver chased him.  
  
The head gangster found a dead end.  
  
SILVER: Looks like your chapter of this worldly book ends.  
  
The gangster attacks. Silver easily knocks him down.  
  
SILVER: (taunts) Any last requests before you die?  
  
The gangster looks at his group ahead. Axem Blue has finished knocking them all out.  
  
GANGSTER: (crying) No more. Please don't kill me! I won't be bad anymore! I'll be good! I promise! I promise!  
  
SILVER: I can see the fear in your eyes. Yes, the familiar thing I see in my victims eyes before I kill them. Fear.  
  
GANGSTER: Please! Please don't kill me! I'm done being bad! I'll be good! Please! I promise! I promise!  
  
Axem Silver yawns. Then he raises his axe and kills the gangster. Axem Blue comes over and sees the gangsters body.  
  
SILVER: He wouldn't stop attacking me. I had no choice.  
  
BLUE: Another wasted death. Come on. Let's turn these lowlives in to the police.  
  
The police come and arrest the gang.  
  
OFFICER: Thanks for helping us out. We must give you a reward for their capture.  
  
BLUE: Your gratitude is our reward.  
  
SILVER: Besides, your money means nothing to us.  
  
The officer gives Silver a look and drives away with the prisoners. The two axem rangers go into the blade and fly home.  
  
SILVER: That battle was too easy. I've faced much harder enemies then that.  
  
BLUE: We still haven't eaten yet.  
  
They give the cook new ingredients so she can make axem food.  
  
COOK: You want me to cook live food?!  
  
BLUE: It's called squill.  
  
COOK: (growls)  
  
The cook serves Blue squill and Silver a metallic looking box.  
  
SILVER: Blue, tell me something. When was the last time you took a life?  
  
BLUE: Maybe two or so years ago.  
  
SILVER: That's a long time.  
  
BLUE: I only kill when I have to.  
  
SILVER: (eats some metal) So you do.  
  
The next day, Silver wakes up first. There is a knock on the door.  
  
Silver answers it. It was-  
  
A cliffhanger! Sorry this one was a little short, I'll try to have the next one in tonight or maybe tomorrow. 


	3. Axem Orange Returns

I still don't own the Axems or any Mario-related characters.  
  
SILVER: Orange! How ya doing?! Come in!  
  
Blue came downstairs.  
  
BLUE: What's all this noi- Orange. You're here.  
  
ORANGE: Blue, haven't seen you and Silver in years.  
  
SILVER: Tell me Orange, how did you find us?  
  
ORANGE: One day, I saw a huge silver battle axe Silver opened the front door and saw Axem Orange.  
  
Orange's body shape was similiar to Black's, only he was orange.  
  
Orange and Black were the two most fastest axems of them all.  
  
Orange's eyes were covered by orange shades.  
  
ORANGE: T'sup?  
  
SILVER: How did you get here?  
  
  
  
I saw a silver blade flying in the sky. It could only be your blade, Silver, it headed east, so I headed east. And here I am!  
  
BLUE: Perhaps you would like to join me in a drink of chaloop.  
  
SILVER: See Orange, we've taught Blue mans cook here how to make a warriors food and drink.  
  
ORANGE: Sometime later.  
  
BLUE: I suppose we must sit and have a conversation.  
  
ORANGE: Yes, you'll be interested alright.  
  
When they sat down Orange started talking.  
  
ORANGE: Since we split up, I saved a generals life so we became friends. He gave me some really cool weapons. I've got a laser beam blaster, some rocket launchers, some wall breaking bombs, cool huh?  
  
BLUE: They do sound like weapons of mass destruction. Useful in some arts of combat. However, you must never forget that an axems most lethal skill is with his or hers axe. Never delay your practices and lose your skills.  
  
ORANGE: Oh I haven't forgotten. I practiced my axe skills.  
  
Orange leaps up at very fast speed and swings his axe around.  
  
SILVER: Seems pretty good to me.  
  
BLUE: No. This only proves that your excellency is at party tricks.  
  
ORANGE: Oh stop it Mr. Square. Pick up that plate next to you.  
  
Blue picks it up.  
  
ORANGE: Throw it behind you.  
  
Blue throws it behind him and Orange throws his axe, the axe cuts the plate into four pieces and it returns to Orange's hand.  
  
SILVER: (whistles)  
  
BLUE: Indeed.  
  
ORANGE: That's not all. I also got myself a motorcycle.  
  
SILVER: What's a motorcycle?  
  
BLUE: A device that some toads use for the means of transportation. It is among the most used by teenagers. Toads by the ages of 13-19.  
  
SILVER: Ah.  
  
ORANGE: No. That teenage thing is a stereotype. An axem can also use them you know. I've even seen toads old enough to be Mario's parents use them.  
  
SILVER: I see you've been getting around.  
  
ORANGE: Yeah, I've also caught onto a sport called tennis. I'm one of the best players cause of my speed.  
  
BLUE: I believe tennis is that sport where you hit balls with clubs and run on a diamond shape.  
  
ORANGE: No, that's baseball. You've really got to get out more Blue.  
  
BLUE: There is a sport I have seen on television called football. I do not understand the name because they don't throw foots, however, it is a true warriors game.  
  
SILVER: I do believe we have not had breakfast yet.  
  
BLUE: What do you wish to eat Orange?  
  
ORANGE: Can she make garf?  
  
BLUE: No, I will have to teach her that.  
  
ORANGE: I trust you've taught her how to make squill. I'll have that, but the orage brand.  
  
SILVER: I'll have a metal box.  
  
Blue gets up to deliver the orders to the cook. He later returns holding a metal box for Silver, orange squirming eels for Orange, and blue squirming eels for himself.  
  
They all had chaloop to drink. It's a boiling hot liquid. The color of it was the same as the axem that drank it.  
  
SILVER: In my short time on this world, I've heard some legends. Have you ever heard the legend of the wishing stone?  
  
BLUE: No.  
  
ORANGE: No.  
  
SILVER: Somewhere on this world is said to be a special stone, a stone that grant a wish, a stone that is powerful beyond belief. The legends say that only one wish can be made a year and that it is only active on a certain day of the year. Nobody knows which. And nobody knows where. But I'd sure like to get my hands on a stone like that.  
  
ORANGE: What would you wish for?  
  
SILVER: Let's just say I'd wish for something that people can only dream of.  
  
BLUE: But that is only a legend. Something like that cannot exist.  
  
SILVER: And if it did, perhaps some really advanced machinery could help you find it don't you think?  
  
ORANGE: Maybe so.  
  
SILVER: Yes... quite a stone. Quite a stone. 


	4. Hammer Jack's

Heyo, today I'll be posting chapters 4 and 5 simultaneously. And as always I don't own the Axems or any Mario related characters.  
  
The next day, it had turned noon. Orange was exploring the mansion.  
  
SILVER: There is a town not too far away from here. If you're going to live here you should go out and make new friends. I intend to do so.  
  
ORANGE: You're right. I wanted to ride my motorcycle anyway.  
  
SILVER: There's a restaurant there called Hammer Jack's. It's owned by a hammer brother. I'd like to go there myself.  
  
ORANGE: I think I'll go right now. Just tell me where to find it.  
  
SILVER: Keep going to the southeast. You'll find the town. It's not very big so you should find the restaurant just fine.  
  
ORANGE: Alright.  
  
Orange leaves the house.  
  
Blue comes down stairs.  
  
BLUE: Where did Orange just go to?  
  
SILVER: He's on his way to Hammer Jack's.  
  
BLUE: Oh for crying out loud. That place is a dump! All that music going on there and those stupid hillbillies and cowboy wannabees.  
  
SILVER: Oh I didn't know it was like that. Oops.  
  
BLUE: It does not matter. He'll leave as soon as he finds out what kind of place it is. If things get rough, he will be able to take care of himself. He is an axem after all.  
  
HAMMER JACK'S  
  
Axem Orange drives up and parks his motorcycle out the doors.  
  
Orange enters and goes to the table. Rock N' Roll music plays in the background. A grumpy looking hammer brother is the bar tender.  
  
HAMMER BROTHER: What?  
  
ORANGE: What's on your menu?  
  
HAMMER BROTHER: Menu! You get menu at round table! Waitress give you menu!  
  
ORANGE: Okay. Okay. Gosh.  
  
Orange site at one of the round tables. A waitress comes over. She is a hammer sister.  
  
WAITRESS: Hello. My name is Cleopatra. How may I help you?  
  
ORANGE: I'd like to see the menu.  
  
HAMMER BROTHER: (yells from bar table) Daughter! Get you lazy butt over here!  
  
CLEOPATRA: Oops. I must go a couple minutes.  
  
She heads over to her father. Orange noticed a pin on her fathers chest saying his name: Jack.  
  
ORANGE: (thinking) So this is Hammer Jack. He's a hammer brother named Jack. Figures.  
  
Cleopatra comes back.  
  
CLEOPATRA: Sorry about that. Now how may I help you?  
  
ORANGE: I'd like to see the menu.  
  
She gives him a menu.  
  
ORANGE: I'll have a burger and some fries. Coke to drink.  
  
She writes down his order and runs off. She comes back with his food and drink.  
  
The doors open and a spy guy comes in followed by six shy guys.  
  
JACK: Oh no.  
  
The spy guy walks up to Orange and Cleopatra.  
  
SPY GUY: What are you doing with our women?  
  
ORANGE: Cleopatra, are you his woman?  
  
CLEOPATRA: No way!  
  
ORANGE: (to spy guy) Since she's not yours, you should just get lost.  
  
SPY GUY: Oh boys, this guy just talked back to me. We're going to have to teach him a little lesson.  
  
SHY GUYS: Yeah!  
  
Orange got up. Spy Guy took out his hammer and swung.  
  
Orange caught it and threw it back at spy guy's face knocking him out. The six shy guys attack.  
  
Orange dashes at very fast speed and uses the side part of his axe to knock them down.  
  
Spy Guy wakes up and takes out a knife.  
  
SPY GUY: Now you'll get it.  
  
Spy guy smiles and runs foward with his knife. Orange shoots a bomb out his mouth landing at spy guy's feet. It blows up and creates a shock wave powerful enough that it blasts spy guy through the roof and into the sky.  
  
The six shy guys scream and run away.  
  
The whole restaurant cheers.  
  
JACK: You beat those punks! We give you anything you want.  
  
ORANGE: All I want is to finish my meal. (the room laughs and cheers)  
  
Orange sits down and starts eating.  
  
CLEOPATRA: You were very brave.  
  
ORANGE: I just like getting rid of punks like that.  
  
CLEOPATRA: That axe sign looks very familiar. Your related to Axem Blue aren't you?  
  
ORANGE: Yes.  
  
CLEOPATRA: Why hadn't the town gossip talk about you before now?  
  
ORANGE: I hadn't come to town before now. I've just been at the mansion.  
  
CLEOPATRA: He was here a few months back. Punks just like those came. He beat them up. Since then, the group had never come back. You two should both come together sometime.  
  
ORANGE: I'll ask him to come.  
  
CLEOPATRA: I am sure the two of you make a strong team.  
  
ORANGE: Three. Axem Silver is with us too. He moved in a couple days before I did.  
  
CLEOPATRA: Oooh! The more the better. I really like men with muscles. You do have muscles don't you? Swinging axes around all day.  
  
ORANGE: Umm... yeah.  
  
Orange finshes up his meal.  
  
CLEOPATRA: I've got lots of friends who like the muscular types too.  
  
ORANGE: Um, um I've really got to go home now. Blue and Silver will be windering what's taking me so long.  
  
CLEOPATRA: Ah, so soon? Oh well, then just visit me any time sugar.  
  
Orange returns home.  
  
Then hours later they go to bed. It turns midnight. The front door opens and Axem Silver comes out.  
  
Silver goes into the woods and to the meadow where the two blade vehicles are. He climbs inside the silver one and powers up the engines.  
  
The silver blade lifts off the ground and flies into the sky.  
  
Two hours later the blade returns. Silver comes out holding a box in his hands. He sneaks inside the mansion.  
  
BASEMENT  
  
Silver takes the box in his room and hides it in a closet. 


	5. The Creepy House and a strange vision

As always, I DON'T FREAKIN OWN THE AXEMS OR ANY MARIO-RELATED CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I got a little carried away. On with the fic!  
  
In the morning the three axems got up and had breakfast.  
  
ORANGE: Blue, I looked at your backyard and I saw a spooky looking forest.  
  
BLUE: You must be talking about those dead trees. It's only a forest full of dead trees. Behind the forest is an old abandoned house.  
  
ORANGE: Really?  
  
BLUE: Before this place was made, some people lived there. They mysteriously disappeared. The house is said to be haunted. Of course I don't believe in such tales. They put the house on this property so I have the keys to it.  
  
ORANGE: Then with your permission I can check it out.  
  
BLUE: Fine by me. You can just go in. I didn't bother locking the place up.  
  
Orange goes through a grassy part of the back yard and steps up to the forest. It mysteriously seems very dark around him.  
  
ORANGE: Wow. Already this place seems creepy when you just walk up to it. Cool.  
  
He walks into the forest. He follows a path through the forest and makes it to the other side of he forest. Exiting it he finds a two story tall house.  
  
Orange opens up the front doors, they make a loud creaking sound. He goes inside.  
  
There was a dusty room full of spider webs and cob webs. A staircase was to the left. A doorway led to an overly dusty kitchen to the right. It had no refrigerator because they weren't invented when the people that lived here were still around. It had an old fashioned oven.  
  
ORANGE: Cool. When next years Halloween comes I should hold a party at this place.  
  
Orange liked creepy places. He walked on the stairs and jumped down. Then did it again.  
  
ORANGE: (thinking) This is a cool hangout spot. I should come here very often where no one will bother me.  
  
AXEM BLUE'S MANSION  
  
Silver comes in the living rooms where Blue is.  
  
SILVER: Is Orange still at that house. He's been gone for ages.  
  
BLUE: I didn't think he'd be gone this long.  
  
SILVER: Maybe something's happened.  
  
BLUE: He will be fine.  
  
The back door opens and Orange comes in.  
  
ORANGE: That place was so cool I lost track of the time.  
  
BLUE: Cool? It is only a vacant house. Nothing more.  
  
ORANGE: Yeah but the feeling of it all. Hey, do you think Merlon could tell us whether the place really is haunted?  
  
SILVER: Who's Merlon?  
  
BLUE: A wizard. He claims he can see the future. It is not true. The future is not what you see by the palm of a hand or a crystal ball, it's what you make of it.  
  
SILVER: I see.  
  
ORANGE: Some people say he predicted their future just perfect.  
  
BLUE: It's all lucky guesswork if you ask me.  
  
SILVER: You never know.  
  
BLUE: You're not telling me you believe in that stuff are you?  
  
SILVER: I'm just saying you never know.  
  
ORANGE: Besides, it can be fun thinking about it. Even though it isn't true.  
  
Meanwhile, the scene switches over to Toad Town. We see Merlon's house with a spinning roof.  
  
A toad steps inside Merlon's house to get his fortune told.  
  
MERLON: You have lots of good luck ahead for you. However, as soon as you have it, you will get an equal number of bad luck.  
  
TOAD: Oh no. I don't like bad luck. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't.  
  
MERLON: Then after that is over, you will have more and more bad luck. You will lose lots of money. Then bad luck will sweep onto your family for an entire decade. Now you owe me five coins for the reading.  
  
The shaken toad gives Merlon five coins and leaves.  
  
When nightfall comes Merlon goes to bed and falls asleep.  
  
A dream starts where Merlon is flying up to the stars. Then a voice comes.  
  
VOICE: Merlon. Merlon.  
  
MERLON: Who is it? Are you an oracle?  
  
The owner of the voice appears in front of him. It was an oracle. He looked like a ghost with a green color. It was mist with a head on top. The head was a persons head with a spiky dark beard.  
  
ORACLE: Merlon.  
  
MERLON: What is it?  
  
ORACLE: Someone will die.  
  
MERLON: Who?  
  
ORACLE: Someone will die.  
  
MERLON: Who is it?!  
  
ORACLE: Someone will die before thirty days. Someone will die before thirty days. (the oracle fades away)  
  
Merlon wakes up.  
  
MERLON: Oracle! Who?! Who will die?! 


End file.
